


Caveat Emptor

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consequences, Drabble, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Immortality, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-26
Updated: 2004-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A theory about dementors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveat Emptor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the 9/19/04 [15minuteficlets](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com) word #73.

The price of eternal life is the seeker's soul. Many who walk the dark paths hesitate to take that final step, to break all ties to the natural ebb and flow of the world. But some, a few, enough, make the bargain.

And they do live on. Forever. Empty. Shrouded in the darkness that they once embraced, their bodies an outward manifestation of inward horror. They drain happiness, desperately seeking the emotions they can no longer feel. They steal souls, fruitlessly throwing grains of sand into the void where their own should be.

Their kiss is the taste of oblivion.


End file.
